


Rainy Days

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Rainy days are the best. Jaskier knows that, cause he gets to spend all morning in the bed beside his Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Rainy Days

It was early morning. Jaskier crawled out of bed, where he was lying beside Geralt. He walked over to the window, naked, and stared outside. Geralt shifed under the sheets and turned to look at him.

“It’s going to rain all day”, Jaskier mumbled in a sleepy voice, glancing at the sky. The clouds above were grey and the fresh smell of rain was dominant in the air. He turned his head to look at Geralt, who was still lying in bed and watching him, a small smile dancing on his lips. Jaskier continued. “You sure you want to hit the road today?”. He paused, laughing a bit. “Why are you staring at me?”.

Geralt grinned and Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat. “I want to stay”. He sat up and tilted his head to the side, never tearing his eyes away from the bard, scanning him up and down. “And I’m just… Admiring you body”.

Jaskier chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Admiring my body?”.

Geralt’s eyes were glowing, as they met his. “Yes. You have the most beautiful body”.

Jaskier chuckled again, shaking his head. “Me? Gods, Geralt. Have you ever looked in the mirror?”

Geralt’s smile grew bigger. “The fact is, I can’t stop staring at your body. I’m in love with it. And with you”.

Jaskier was grinning now. He walked back to the bed, dropping himself on top of the Witcher. Geralt shifted, pulling Jaskier under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, kissing his hair.

Jaskier hummed in pleasure against Geralt’s chest. “So it looks like we’re staying here for another day”.

“What a shame”.

“Guess we’ll just have to find a way to occupy ourselves”.

“Whatever do you have in mind?”.

Instead of answering, Jaskier gently grabbed Geralt’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. He licked at his lips, sliding their tongues together. Geralt gasped quietly, a sound that made Jaskier feel hot. Geralt grabbed him by the shoulders, shifting their positions, so he was now pinning Jaskier down to the bed.

Jaskier giggled underneath him, kissing his neck. “Mmm, I wonder what you’re going to do next?” He teased, licking at the sensitive skin, causing Geralt to exhale sharply out of his nose.

He leaned down to kiss Jaskier again, hungrily. Then Geralt pulled back, trailing kisses down Jaskier’s jaw, neck, chest and stomach. He paused, looking up the Jaskier, who was staring down at him, blue eyes wide and already panting. Geralt propped his chin against the bard’s naked stomach, smiling cunningly.

“How about I just show you?” He growled, answering Jaskier’s previous question, before diving under the blanket, causing Jaskier to gasp loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm darkverrmin on tumblr.


End file.
